poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis for Mayor/Transcript
Here's the episode 39th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with a karaoke set playing) Peck 1, 2, 3! I'm your poultry man. That's what I am. I got a comb and beak. I'm here every week. and Freddy Poultry man. He's the fabulous guy. Can't lay eggs don't ask him why. Peck Get down! (All does a finishing pose) * Otis: So this karaoke machine was just sitting out here unattended? * Abby: Yeah it was. * Winnie the Pooh: It's odd that we didn't buy one. * Lana: And it's far away from the barnyard. * -That's very odd. * -Yeah, I mean why would a karaoke machine would be in the middle of nowhere. * Rabbit: This sounds very suspicious. * Otis: Yes it does, Rabbit. Oh, I wonder it has the dance mix of Funky Shack. * Abby: Oh, I love that one. * Sunset Shimmer: Oh I love Funky Shack, too! * Pip: I got a quarter! (puts it in the machine but nothing happened) Hey, nothing's happening. * Cosmo: Maybe it takes a while to play the song. * Timmy Turner: (noticed something) Uh guys, did you guys noticed that O in Karaoke? * Tigger: Yeah, now that you mention it. * Leni: Hey, it looks like it's zooming in and out. * -Kinda like a camera. * Scruffy: (realized it) Uh, guys. I don't think this is a karaoke machine. (The machine turns out to be Mrs. Beady with a camera) * Mrs. Beady: Aha! * Everyone: MRS. BEADY!?!?!?! * Pip: Do you know Funky Shack? * Mrs. Beady: You're all busted!!! I got you all on digi-beta singing and frolicking at whatnot! (laughs hysterically and makes a run for it) And when the world finds out about you talking animals and you kids, you'll be put in cages, be dissected, send to Bowser, and paraded through the streets like the freaks you are! (runs into a tree and gets attack bees) * Otis: Ok, who wants lunch? (Everyone agrees. Meanwhile at the Beady's, Nora covers her face with meat) * Mrs. Beady: Nathan, those talking animals and those kids attack my face with bees. * Mr. Beady: That's terrible. * Mrs. Beady: I know. * Mr. Beady: I was going to eat them steaks. * Hilly Burford: (on TV) We interrupt this program for a special report. Our beloved mayor has been frozen solid. He fell in the water while ice fishing. We're mayorless people! MAYORLESS!!!! * Mrs. Beady: Nathan, are you thinking what I'm thinking? * Mr. Beady: That one day, I'll wake up screaming? * Mrs. Beady: No, I'll run for mayor. And sign a decree banning those talking animals from the county and capturing that bear and all his little friends capture them and sending to Bowser Koopa...FOREVER!!!!! (Later that day at the barnyard) * Duke: Guys, Guys! * Winnie the Pooh: Hey, it Duke. * Lincoln: What the matter? * Duke: I was just in town with the farmer and you'll never guess what I saw. Mrs. Beady is running for mayor. * Otis: Wha-- * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Olive Doyle: What? * Lincoln: What?! * Loud's Sisters: What?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Katie Knight: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what?! * Duke: She's having a campaign rally right now! * Otis: That sounds awesome. * Wanda: It does? * Piglet: Otis, why do care about this? * Otis: Because I've have always been interested in the vast diversity of the political landscape? * Olive Doyle: That's actually a pretty good reason, though. * Timmy Turner: I agree with you, Olive. * Otis: That's right. Plus we can throw stuff at her. (Everyone agrees and heads downtown where Mrs. Beady is giving her speech) * Mrs. Beady: And that is why I say we need to get rid of talking barn animals once and for all. * Tigger: Poor Beady. Her very little brain is half gone with insanity. * Eeyore: Guys, do you think we should be worried? * Lola: For What? To vote for a crazy person who believes animals walk and talk and kids doing crazy stuff all the time? * Luna: She has a point, dude. She tried so many times to expose us, she's the town nutcase. * Otis: Yeah, no one gonna vote for that sack of fruit. (The crowd stood unconvinced) * Mrs. Beady: Um, I'll also make fudge for everyone. (The crowd applauded) * Otis: Now I'm worried. * Timmy Turner: Great! Not only Otis and other Barnyard animals will be going to get kicked out of the county, but we will also like send to Bowser Koopa at Castle Koopa. * -We can not let that happen. * -No kidding. I heard it's colder and damp in their cells. * Scruffy: We gotta do something. * Lori: But what can we do? * Winnie the Pooh: '''Oh bother. (thinks) If Mrs. Beady is running mayor for this county. Think! And she using it to get us in trouble. And what been saying. Perhaps one of us could run against her? * '''Rabbit: Why, Pooh Bear, I believe that's a very smart idea. * Winnie the Pooh: I'm so glad you liked it. (chuckles) Whatever it was. * Otis: Yeah, and I think just know how to make that happen. Guys, huddle up. (they huddled up) Whisper whisper whisper scheme scheme scheme.... (he keep whispering) * Pip: I don't get what you're saying? * Timmy Turner: Cosmo, Wanda, make it so. (Cosmo and Wanda hold their hands up) * Narrator: Moments later... this happened. (Mrs. Beady kept passing out fudge) * Mrs. Beady: Thank you. Nice to meet you. hello! Thanks for coming out. (Than music comes over the crowd, and 2 girls in Star-Spangled uniforms comes in singing) Singers There is a boy A certain boy '' ''Who every single one of you should vote for today '' ''Who is this boy? Our pride and joy '' He is the best, there's no contest It's Ned Bovine '' Hey! 1 ' ''Vote for Ned, he's so cool '' '2 Make him mayor of your town '' 'Singers' ''Vote Bovine! '' (giggling) Yay! (The crowd was amazed) * '''Pip:' Step right up and shake has with your new mayor, Ned Bovine. * Otis: Hey, thanks freakishly tiny man. (tosses kittens to everyone, and one attack a guy's face) Folks, the name's Ned Bovine. I'm a maverick candidate with fabulous hair. * Mrs. Beady: But what about my exciting new ideas? * Otis: What do you people want, ideas or someone that can do this? (breaks a board with his head) Ow, I'm a good candidate. (The crowd applauded except for the guy getting a cat off his face) * Otis: Thank you, thank you, thank you. * Mrs. Beady: You've won this round, Ned Bovine, but the battle has just begun. * Otis: (Voice Over) Whatever, fudgy. The Middle (Back at the barnyard) * Otis: Ok, team. If we're gonna win this thing, I'm gonna need your help. Speechwriters, what do you got? * Freddy: Well, every candidate needs a catchphrase... * Peck: So how do you feel about, "Wacka, Wacka, Doo" * Otis: Wacka, Wacka, Yes! Pollsters, how are my numbers? * Pig: '''Well Mrs. Beady is ahead with red-haired women named Lulabelle * -But in the lead with smelly guys with back hair. * '''Otis: I like it. Anything else? * -Well, Mrs. Beady got support for the fudge factory downtown. * -But your commercial for helping the Fireside Girls got you up 10%. (???) * Narrator: We earn more patches before 9:00 AM, than most can in a lifetime. We dedicate our lives to be part of something greater than ourselves. * Woman: You okay there, big guy? * Man: No! * Narrator: With each patch earned, a new skill beyond the ordinary. We are the few, the relentless, The Fireside Girls. * Isabella: We also have sleepovers! * Narrator: Earn credits for middle school, so talk to your local Fireside recruiter today. Supported by Ned Bovine Corporation. (???) * Timmy Turner: Good news, Otis. My radio talk show got us 30% lead with polls. * Otis: Good work guys. Press liaisons, are the reporters happy? * Abby: Well, they love the bounce house you built for 'em. (The reports kept jumping on the bounce house) * Sunset Shimmer: I think they got your vote. (Later on the news channel) * Hilly Burford: Hilly Burford, channel 8 news, taking the pulse of an anxious electorate. (Sees the Pizza Boys) Hey, who's your candidate, fellows? * Pizza Boy 1#: Ned bovine. Wacka, wacka, doo. * Pizza Boy 2#: I like the fudge lady. * Pizza Boy 1#: No way. I like the wacka, wacka, doo guy. * Pizza Boy 2#: Fudge lady. * Pizza Boy 1#: Wacka, wacka, doo. * Hilly Burford: All right. How about that democracy? * Mrs. Beady: Stop the presses! I've just received a huge campaign donation from the Inbred Millionaires Society. Here to present it is J. Smellsford Wigglesworth. * Wigglesworth: I've got butter in my pantaloons! * Mrs. Beady: Juice those crab apples, Ned Bovine. * Otis: Snore. Ned Bovine has something better than money a celebrity endorsement from teen pop sensation Jessica Allspice. Jessica? * Pig: (as Jessica) Ned Bovine rocks my world. * Hilly Burford: Wow. Jessica, you look hot. This is still anyone's race to win. Hot. * Mrs. Beady: Ok, Bovine. You want to play hardball? Then I'm going negative. * VO: Ned bovine has nice hair, and can break boards with his head. But did you know that he wants talking barnyard animals to raise your children? Nora beady will put an end to the talking animal Nessie once and for all. Her secret police will lock them in circus cages and send them back to the monster island where they belong. * Mrs. Beady: I'm Nora Beady, and I'll get tough with talking animals. And I'll make you fudge. * Otis: Lies, all Lies. * Tigger: She making you guys look like the bad guys! * Timmy Turner: Well, there's only one thing to do. * Pip: He's right. You need to take this fight into the gutter. * Abby: Don't do it, Otis. Don't sink to her level. * Wanda: She right. If you do, will definitely be kicked out. * Otis: Don't worry, guys. I won't. I'm going to even lower! * Pip: That's my cow! * Otis: (voice) Nora beady, your crazy eyes and ridiculous hair is not what the voters need. Why is it you can't understand this? Well, maybe it's because...You're not of this earth! That's right. Nora beady is an alien spawn from the volcanic netherworld of planet Zorn with mind control fudge to harvest your precious human organs. It's time you tell the truth, Nora. Or should I say, mobile flesh unit, " Zelgrab X81" * Pip: (voice) Paid for by the committee to crush Mrs. Beady like the alien spawn she is. * Otis: Nice work, people. Well done. Very solid work. * Abby: Otis, I can't believe you. Destroying Mrs. Beady's record is one thing, but you just made that alien stuff up. * Wanda: You should be ashamed of yourself. * Otis: I had to. She's gonna bounce us all out of town. Besides, she started it. * Pig: Good news, Otis. You're trending upward with crusty old hermits. * Otis: Yes! * -Unfortunately, the commercial lost your space alien vote. * -Dang, it. * -Yeah, the people for Area 51 weren't convinced. * Otis: Well, there's still a chance to win them back at tonight's debate. * Narrator: Chapter seven, the debate. (At the debate hall) * Hilly Burford: Well, folks, after an arduous, two-day battle, it all comes down to tonight. Here are your choices. Plucky man of the people Ned Bovine, crackpot Nora Beady and in a shocking development, a surprise third-party candidate: Bigfoot. * Otis and Mrs. Beady: What? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Olive Doyle: What? * Lincoln: What?! * Loud's Sisters: What?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Katie Knight: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what?! * Timmy Turner: First, he was a judge on Do You Got's It now he's running for mayor too!??! * Sunset Shimmer: He's full of surprises. * Hilly Burford: Bigfoot, why are you getting in this race now? * Bigfoot: (growls) * Bigfoot's Translator: Bigfoot says he's shocked and sickened by the tone of the campaign. * Hilly Burford: As are we all. * Otis: Bigfoot is going to debate you into next week. You might as well give it up now. (Suddenly the mustache falls off) * Mrs. Beady: Huh? * Otis: Oopsie. * Winnie the Pooh: His mustache fell off. * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. * Hilly Burford: My first question is for Nora Beady. What's the secret of your deliciously creamy fudge? * Mrs. Beady: Good people, something urgent has just come to my attention. I've just discovered that my opponent, Ned Bovine is... * Otis: (coughs) Nutjob. (began cutting her off) * Mrs. Beady: He's a talking animal! (The crowd gasps) * Hilly Burford: A shocking accusation. Ned Bovine, how do you respond? * Otis: I don't even feel like I need to dignify that with a response. I am not now, nor I have ever been...(his mustache falls off again) * Timmy Turner: Not good. * Rabbit: Otis, do something. * Otis: Pie fight! (Otis and Mrs. Beady kept throwing pies at each other * Hilly Burford: Time's up. Bigfoot, you have 30 seconds for rebuttal. (Bigfoot made a inspirational speech and when he was finished the audience cheered and applauses) The Ending * Pip: I can't believe Bigfoot won. * Bessie: Of course he won. He's inspirational. * Pig: Yeah. Plus, he can fly. * Otis: Wait a minute. I got zero votes. That mean none of you guys even vote for me. (All talking at once) * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, you didn't even vote for you either. * Otis: Oh, right. Man, that Bigfoot is persuasive. (Duke comes in) * Duke: Hey, guys. * Eeyore: What is it, Duke? * Duke: It's the news. Check it out. * Tigger: Come on! (They went to the farmer's tv) * Hilly Burford: Repeat, breaking news. We've just received this shocking footage from Bigfoot's swearing-in ceremony, minutes ago. (At Bigfoot's swearing-in ceremony) * Men: Do you, bigfoot, solemnly swear to uphold the office of mayor and be of the people, by the people, and for the people? (flash photography take pictures of Bigfoot) * Bigfoot's Translator: people, please, please. No flash photography. screaming * Hilly Burford: In light of Bigfoot's rampage, the original mayor has decided to resume his duties while he thaws out. Good thing. I couldn't understand Bigfoot at all. * -Well, that was totally unexpected. * -Sure was. * -One minute, your mayor and hairy, the next you go on rampage because of cameras. * -Terrible turn of events. * Candace: You were robbed, Otis. * Otis: Well, guys, I think we've all learned a valuable lesson here today. (Everyone was confused) * Otis: Yes, you see, by taking an active part in the political process we've learned about tradition, civic duty, (Everything went crazy for no reason) * Freddy: Wacka, wacka, doo! THE END Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes